Afternoon Delight
by starkidmack
Summary: ESTABLISHED Finn and Lauren enjoy a little fun at school... Rated for a reason. Hudzes is my favorite crackship. Don't like, Don't read.


**I know this is a far cry from my normal stuff, but this is my favorite crackship and I just really love Hudzes and I'm sad it exists nowhere else besides our RP (notjustanother-gleerp .tumblr .com)**** Anyway... Rizzo wrote half of this, as she's the Finn to my Lauren, so half of the credit belongs to her!**

**Pairing: Hudzes (Finn/Lauren)  
>Summary: Established Hudzes enjoying a little "afternoon delight" at school.<br>Rating: NC-17  
>Disclaimers: I don't own the show or the characters. Or else Hudzes would be canon. Also, sex between two consenting minors.<strong>

* * *

><p>The bell couldn't ring soon enough. But once it did, Lauren was out of the classroom as fast as possible. She stopped by her locker to dump her stuff and do a quick makeup check, and then headed for the janitor's closet on the second floor. Once she reached the small closet, she checked and double checked the hall to make sure no teachers were in sight before slipping inside. Finn wasn't there yet, but the anticipation only made her more impatient.<p>

The lunch crowd was tough enough to get through as is, but Finn had narrowly avoided a Slushie facial as well before finally getting to the closet. He leaned against it casually and knocked. "Lauren?" he whispered.

Lauren pulled Finn inside, instantly pressing their lips together as she tried (but failed) to shut the door quietly. "I missed you," she whispered. "I missed your lips," she gave him a peck, "I missed your neck," she pressed a kiss under his ear, "I missed _this_," she rubbed her hand against Finn's crotch, "I missed all of you."

Finn moaned softly, kissing her back hungrily. "Baby…" He pressed her against the back wall of the small closet, kissing her lips. His hands wrapped around her and groped her backside slowly.

Lauren let out a surprised gasp when Finn backed her into the wall. "I could get used to this side of you," she said as he kissed down her neck. "You taking charge like this… really gets me going…" She slid a hand down again to palm at Finn's growing erection and put the other around his neck, pulling him closer.

Finn spread his legs a bit, pressing her harder against the wall. He bucked his hips and pressed himself against her palm, panting softly. He nipped and sucked on her neck as he tangled his fingers in her hair. "Yeah? I should, nng…do it more often."

"You definitely should…" Lauren breathed out. When Finn started rubbing against her hand, she pulled away slightly. "Wait," she whispered with a smirk, getting an idea. She turned and maneuvered so that she eventually had Finn pinned against the wall before she started on the fly on his jeans. "Can you be quiet?" she asked as she worked the zipper down.

Finn gasped softly, nodding quickly. "Well y-yeah I can try."

She slid his jeans down as she sank to her knees. "Well try _hard_," she said, looking up at him. He bit down on his lip as her hand brushed over his dick. She pulled his underwear down and pressed a kiss to the head of his cock before taking it into her mouth. Slowly, teasingly, she slid her mouth further down, taking in as much as she could before pulling back up to the head.

Finn's knees trembled slightly. He tilted his head back, panting and gasping. "Lauren, please…" He stroked her hair, tugging at it gently. "Please."

Lauren complied with Finn's begging and started sucking faster. He couldn't help it when his hips bucked and he thrust slightly into her mouth, so she put one hand on his hips to keep him from bucking forward again. With the other, she started massaging his balls. Remembering how he reacted the last time she moaned around his cock too.

The vibrations her moan caused shivers to climb his spine, and he grabbed onto her shoulders. "Fuck…" he moaned, a little too loudly.

Lauren pulled off with a smirk. "Shush!" she warned before taking him in her mouth again. She traced around the veins with her tongue and continued massaging his balls. His reactions made her moan with pleasure again as her clit throbbed.

Finn bit into the sleeve of his sweatshirt, his knees shaking more. He let out muffled moans and gasps and looked down. "Lauren." He mumbled. "M'M…close."

She took the hand from Finn's hip and moved it down the side of his leg to right above his knee to help steady him. When he said he was close, Lauren moaned again, not knowing how much time was left in the lunch period and wanting Finn to get his release.

Finn panted faster, tugging her hair a bit more and biting his sleeve harder. He couldn't help the muffled cry he emitted as he came inside of her mouth. Lauren hollowed out her cheeks as she swallowed. A few beads of sweat ran down the side of his face and he let his arm fall to his side and gulped for air.

She licked him clean and pressed kisses to his thighs before standing back up. "God, I love you," she whispered, kissing along his jaw before pressing her lips to his.

Finn pulled her close, kissing her deeply and moaning when he tasted himself in her mouth. "Love...you too." He mumbled, kissing her cheek, down her neck. "So much."

"…mmm…" was all she could reply as she tilted her head so Finn could have easier access to her neck. "Baby…" she moaned softly. "Finn… I need… need you."

Finn licked at the hickey from a few days before, sucking on it to get the color back. "Yeah?" He whispered huskily into her ear, licking it slowly. "Okay." He mumbled.

When he started sucking on the almost-completely-faded hickey, she had to bite down on her lip to keep back the moan, although a small whimper did escape. "Yes, yeah, p—please," she breathed.

It was Finn's turn to press her up against the wall, pressing his half-hard erection against her thigh. He licked the newly re-bitten love bite before kissing her again. "Oh, condom," he mumbled, grabbing his wallet from his pants and taking the recently replaced condom out.

Lauren had already started on her own jeans as Finn rolled the condom onto his dick, already starting to get hard again. She pushed her jeans down and started on her panties when Finn knocked her hands away and slipped them down himself. He would have liked to spend more time being loving and teasing, but right now he had to get inside of her before he collapsed.

Between the excitement and the slight terror at being found at school by a teacher, or worse, Coach Sylvester, he was trembling slightly, a wide grin on his face. He'd never done anything like this before and found it thrilling. He nudged her legs apart and slide into her, burying his face in her shoulder to muffle his moan.

Lauren bit down on her lip as Finn worked his way inside her. "F—fuck, baby," she managed quietly, wrapping her arms around his neck. "So… so good." It took everything she had not to scream out her pleasure, knowing they could be seen or caught by anyone.

Finn thrust slowly, trying to take it easy so she could be quiet, but it was just _so good_ and he needed her so badly. "Babe." He mumbled softly, occupying his mouth with sucking on her earlobe and moaning softly.

"Love—Love you so much" Lauren panted out, rocking her hips with Finn's thrusts. "More…Finn, please…Faster." The feeling was still so new, but Lauren just needed more of it, more of Finn.

"Love you too," he gasped before he started moving faster. His hands wandered, gripping the back of her thighs and lifting one of her legs around his waist. "Fuck…"

She wrapped her leg as best she could, and the different angle allowed Finn to go deeper than before. She buried her head in Finn's neck to stifle the "Fuck!" she cried out. "Sososoclose," she whispered into Finn's ear. "Baby…al—almost there…"

Finn moved his hips faster. His quick movements caused Lauren to be repeatedly pushed against the wall. His mouth hung open slightly as he felt his own end near. "Come on, babe." He mumbled, stroking her cheek and moving to kiss her. "Come with me."

Lauren kissed Finn back as he pushed into her faster. She felt her orgasm building with each rock back and with two more thrusts in, Lauren's walls were tightening and she rested her head back against the wall as she came, mouth hanging open in a silent scream. When she tightened, he came as well, filling the condom much more than their last time. Their hips stuttered against each other as they rode out their orgasms. The only sound coming from the small closet was the heavy breathing if the two teens as they came back to Earth. "You're amazing," Finn whispered at last.

Lauren pressed a kiss to Finn's cheek. "You too," she whispered back. As she kissed him again, the bell rang and she could hear students start to fill the hallway. "Fuck, we probably have to go," she said with a smirk. She slid her underwear and then her pants back up, kissing Finn one more time. "I love you so much."

"Alriiight," he whined. He pecked her lips before rolling off the condom and throwing it in a garbage can and fixing his pants up. "I love you too baby." He kissed her again, just admiring her for a minute before grinning softly. "You go first"

"Well then I'll see you in Spanish class, stud," she said with a wink. She pressed one more kiss to his cheek before slipping out into the hallway unnoticed. She got her stuff from her locker, fixed her hair and makeup, and hurried to wait for Finn outside Schue's class. She absentmindedly rubbed at her neck, wincing when she hit the newly formed hickey. Oh, he was definitely going to pay for that.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! I really want to publish more Hudzes :D<strong>


End file.
